


Special Edition

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 5





	Special Edition

姜澀琪絕對是嗑了什麼，才會在準公公面前暴露自己是daddy的秘密。

「柱現啊，我也是不小心的呀！況且，伯父不會懂那個的！相信我！」

裴柱現久違的躺在這張救贖過自己青少年時期的加大單人床，和澀琪兩人都十分苗條，床鋪基本來說空間仍是有餘，可現在並不適合依偎，裴柱現正單方面地與姜澀琪冷戰，她背過身把頭髮全撥至胸口，不讓任何皮毛接觸到姜澀琪。

「你怎麼能確定爸爸不知道？萬一他真的知道呢？」

「萬一知道的話…不是也挺好的嘛！嘿嘿。」

「好你去死啦！」

姜澀琪與裴柱現的交往期間，吵架是鮮有的事，一來是兩人都習慣退讓，再來則是雙方都偏愛和平模式，火爆的戰場不適合窩在羊毛被的小熊及易受驚嚇的兔子。

姜澀琪知道她準媳婦兒沒動怒，若真要說的話便是惱羞成怒。

是不是覺得被爸媽發現自己的癖好太羞恥太社情了？姜澀琪在心中揣測。

「現啊，是怕爸媽知道我是怎麼操你的嗎？」

裴柱現瞬間瞪大那圓潤的雙眼，轉身面向姜澀琪。

「你瘋了嗎？現在不准提這種事。」這下姜澀琪更加確信自己是誤踩了哪顆地雷。

「唉一古，不就是性癖被爸媽抓包嗎？至於害羞到這程度麼？」

裴柱現扯住姜澀琪沒被枕頭蓋住的那隻耳朵，用力一扯，對方方才揶揄的表情立刻因疼痛而扭曲變形。

「讓你說，讓你說，我告訴你姜澀琪，這裡隔音很好的，就算我把你揍骨折了，求救也沒人聽得見！」

「真的很好？」

「騙你幹嘛？這麼想骨折是不是？」

「當然不是，寶貝，但是我想把你對折。」

裴柱現發誓明天一早回兩人的小屋後，一定把姜澀琪打得姜媽媽都認不出她。一點都不過分吧？她在心中衡量一番。

沒錯，這還只是剛好而已，對於現在姜澀琪把她的手扣在頭頂，讓她的小腿折起緊貼大腿而大腿又緊挨著腹部的操作來看，除了胖揍一頓外，再附上三餐沙拉維持一個月似乎也不賴。

何況是她這有了點顏色就開起染房的行為，只是同意讓她抱著入睡，沒想到姜澀琪竟大膽到在女朋友家大快朵頤。

「討厭你，姜澀琪。」裴柱現帶著鼻音的怨懟，傳入卵子上腦的姜澀琪耳裡，無疑是成了欲拒還迎。

「有多討厭？流不出來的眼淚都從下面滴落了是不是？」

姜澀琪用高挺的鼻頭一下下蹭著充血凸起的部位，舌尖若有似無地輕點不斷收縮的肌肉。

「姜澀琪…我一定……一定，揍到你媽都…都…」裴柱現大口吸氣，試圖將瀕臨死亡的靈魂拉回現實，可姜澀琪靈活的指頭卻死死攫住了同阿基里斯的腳跟一般脆弱的關鍵，裴柱現無論有多想逃離，最終都只能任由姜澀琪帶她跌入煉獄抑或者躍上天國。

姜澀琪愛極了裴柱現因她而動情的模樣，尤其是當雙眼失神的那瞬間，搭配背部拱起的完美弧形，世人仰慕萬分的仙女僅為她下凡，唯有裴柱現緊緊扣住她的肩胛，手指傳來溫暖溼熱的觸感時，姜澀琪才有了擁有的實感。

只可遠觀不可褻玩焉，無人能玷污她的風姿。嘈雜的人群中，淡然靜默的模樣，裴柱現就是這世間最優美的小夜曲。

姜澀琪依稀記得大學時舞台上的那位女孩迷惑無數眾生，在她前方的學長們嘻笑著問身旁幾位要好的女同學認不認識台上那道站在後排也遮掩不住的光芒，他們的語氣輕浮，神情戲謔。

裴柱現是耀眼本身，盤古甘願替她開闢天地，宇宙為她所驚豔而爆裂，這些低俗甚至帶著猥瑣思想的人只會讓她的潔白沾染淤泥。

這麼好的一個人又會因誰失態呢？儘管暫時無解，姜澀琪仍不禁心生羨慕。

和裴柱現因緣際會下變得親近時，姜澀琪只覺得自己受了神的眷顧。直至她遙望已久的人嫵媚地倒在床鋪仰望自己且眼神迷離，她才發覺前方的嚮往其實是似為天堂的懸崖，再跨出小小的步伐，便會摔進萬劫不復。

姜澀琪並非坐懷不亂的君子，有那麼一瞬間她想染指她。她心想著，若將白玉浸入墨池，上頭的黑漬是否能完全被抹去？

太荒唐了，姜澀琪，住手。她逼自己退回仙子與凡人的安全距離。

「澀琪，我是人，我也是有慾望的人。」介時，裴柱現攀上姜澀琪的手腕，讓對方的手覆上自己因過瘦而凸出的肋骨，那是方才她在舞台舞動腰身，裸露的腹部上若隱若現的誘餌。姜澀琪吞下口沫，仔細感受骨骼與骨骼的間隙，她於頃刻間明白仙女本就不可為世間塵土所染，更遑論愚昧的人們。

裴柱現帶著姜澀琪的手腕，輕輕的由肋骨向下尋覓，最終停在最不可遭侵犯的領域。姜澀琪無措，雖慌張卻也未移開貼覆的手，她傻愣地無法讓目光遠離裴柱現勾人的眼神。

倘若仙女真會為誰而駐留，我能否有幸地成為你安於凡塵的緣由？耳畔傳來蚊鳴般的魅語，許是獲得解答，姜澀琪勾起了左嘴角。

「我的慾望就是你呀，澀琪。」

驚豔於你的美麗而狂熱的人們，看見的僅是冰山一角的你，姜澀琪傲氣地想，誰也料想不到，亭亭玉立的模樣，有一天也會全數崩塌。她在自己的身下懇求過，也曾跨坐在腰間自行擺動，白淨的玉多了一抹微不可察的淡黃，而下了凡造福人類的女人似乎絲毫不在意，甚至渴望被抹上更濃厚的色彩。

「是誰能讓你爽到想死？」姜澀琪偶爾會被激出頑劣的性格，粗魯地讓傾人傾城的仙女深刻體驗人間瑣碎。

初次失控的頃刻後，姜澀琪不安地想道歉，裴柱現卻先她一步繳械投降，用充斥著情慾的沙啞嗓音叫著澀琪二字。

是她縱容我，她允許我讓她落入喧囂紅塵，姜澀琪有了底氣，從此後便不再小心翼翼。

「澀琪是你的誰？嗯？」

裴柱現在缺氧之際輕聲吐出通關密語：「Daddy，是Daddy……嗯…澀琪是daddy。」

「除了Daddy還有誰能幹你？」

「只有…da…daddy可以。」

姜澀琪總愛在最後關頭將指尖頂上軟嫩的盡頭，那裡又是一個新的入口，稍稍使力的搔癢，緊貼著自己的炙熱身軀就會瞬間僵直，長年練舞而緊實的腹部肌肉也同時達到緊繃的極致。

裴柱現的習慣是揚起脖頸，以承受突如其來的極樂世界。姜澀琪征服她的同時，感覺到自己也臣服於她無所不在的美麗。當小夜曲爬到六度以上的高音，饒是如此，它的優美依舊無懈可擊。

只可遠觀，不可褻玩。那些沒能得到你的人都該清楚這個道理。

姜澀琪並不招搖，她只在心底一遍遍咒罵那些覬覦她的女孩的多餘配角。看吧，仔細將她每根飄揚的髮絲和所有滴落的汗水都盡收眼底吧。她知道她的女孩只是心軟而施捨，給所有她毫不在乎的人一些輕如鴻毛的甜頭。

唯有自己，能使她迫切熱烈地喊著Daddy，這般禁忌的美，只可被仙女所選之人看見。勝利的感覺既虛幻又真切。

「柱現剛剛是不是在對daddy發脾氣？」

「不是，沒有，我沒有。」

姜澀琪掀開窗簾，讓她的女孩赤裸地貼在玻璃上瞻望夜色。是的，她的女孩生來就該同此刻一樣地傲視眾人，可她在居高臨下的同時，也只能唯諾於體內靈動的刺激。

「柱現啊，說謊的話daddy是不會給你的。」

為她駐留世間的女孩一次比一次更浸淫於此，唇齒間流瀉出破碎的「Daddy」以及用姜澀琪的手讓自己高潮的舉動，都讓她體內的每個細胞不斷沸騰。

裴柱現不能沾染塵土，卻渴求自己肆意遊走。僅需這唯一的理由，姜澀琪便肆無忌憚地享用。

「我只是，不想讓別人知道。」裴柱現喘著沉重的呼吸，「這是專屬於澀琪的，要是其他人也知道的話，澀琪就不特別了。」

姜澀琪就著顫動的心臟一下下撞擊同時為終點的起點，裴柱現於無止盡的顫抖下終於如願與姜澀琪和解。

「討厭你！討厭姜澀琪！」裴柱現把臉深埋進枕頭，怨言聽起來沉悶又彆扭。

「好喜歡你，裴柱現。」姜澀琪盯著天花板停頓數秒後才再度開了口：「真的好幸運，可以喜歡你，你也剛好喜歡我。」

姜澀琪餘光瞥見裴柱現微微側身露出一隻眼睛，對著她眨了又眨。

「姜澀琪，我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

「晚安。」

「嗯，晚安。欸，等等！先別睡！你們家的隔音牆是什麼牌的呀？我想把家裡的也換成這個。」

按照被準媳婦拿著枕頭在房間追著打，伯父伯母都不曾敲門慰問的情況來看，裴仙女老家的隔音著實是上等，姜daddy認證。


End file.
